


Stuck

by xSweetelegantdisasterx (QueenCandY_Key)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, F/M, Fanfiction, shin hoseok - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 20:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18105560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCandY_Key/pseuds/xSweetelegantdisasterx
Summary: Wonho must make an important decision for his happiness.This is a completed one shot of Monsta X's very own, Shin Hoseok. It's really long so apologies for that, I just didn't feel 1k words could Express the story.





	Stuck

Wonho looked upon the mirror as he was getting dressed. Another night of rendezvous with Kerienne would prove to be a mistake, sooner or later. They were friends with benefits, only to pass time with each other. Nothing more, nothing less. Kerienne was the fire to his ice. They argued more than anything, but the passion they had for each other was undeniable. 

She stood about 5'5, and liked to wear her hair differently. She almost forgot what her original hair color was. One month it would be as green as money, others it could be as pink as a cherry blossom. It differed, like her personality. Sarcasm ran through her veins as much as anyone else. She had a hard time keeping things as a filter. 

Wonho liked all those things about her. He didn't like the jealousy though, since they were not official or exclusive. Over the years, she expressed the desire to want something more. That made him pull further and further away. He wasn't ready for that kind of commitment just yet, and to be frankly, he didn't know if he saw her in that light. She was a great friend though, and got along well with all of his friends. That was a plus. All in all, they were charming together, but he was blind and reluctant for anything other than friends. 

His phone buzzed to the daily reminder of her. He had a date later and wanted to avoid getting caught up with her. If Keri found out, it would cause a bigger war than anyone could ever imagine. He really did enjoy spending time with her, but that was all. Wonho figured he needed a change for once. Plus, this other girl was highly formidable. She was sought after by many guys, but still wanted to go out with Wonho. This fed into his ego a bit, but in a good way. 

Jooheon spoke with Kerienne daily as well. They were friends, and he secretly wanted her and Wonho to come to grips with their feelings. He felt it would be beneficial to the both of them.

"You going out with Kerienne tonight?"

"No Jooheon, Ha-Eun. She finally agreed to, after weeks of talking to her." Wonho reached into the fridge leaving Jooheon with a look of confusion. "Please don't tell Keri. She'll blow this out of proportion. I'm thinking about ending things with her." 

This news was going to tear Kerienne up. Wonho was her best guy friend, aside from Jooheon, and she had deep feelings for him. If he completely ended things with her, it would crush her soul. Jooheon played every scenario as he sat back into the couch. This was something he didn't want any part of. Mentally, he was preparing to be damage control. 

Wonho left for Ha-Eun's house, avoiding all of Kerienne's calls. He didn't want to mess up his chance with the other. Wonho had plans to take Ha-Eun to dinner first, then to the club to go dancing. 

"Hey, are you ready to go?" He handed her flowers as they walked to his car. 

Tonight would go perfectly. Nothing was going to ruin it. At dinner, they talked of many things. Their likes, dreams, ambitions, all and everything to break the ice. She seemed like a great person and he was ecstatic to be on a date with her. Anytime she spoke, he got tunnel-vision. She was all he focused on. Ha-Eun felt special. She knew of Kerienne and wanted her out of his life, before she would agree to be his solely. Kerienne was a threat. Even if they were just friends, she didn't feel comfortable with him being so friendly to someone he sleeps with. 

They arrived at the dance club after sometime, and made their way inside. Wonho wasn't aware of Kerienne's cousin being a bartender, or the fact that Kerienne was there for a friend's birthday. The entire reasoning for her to call him and message him. She wanted to extend the offer of him being there as well. Somehow, he completely missed seeing her. She, on the other hand, noticed him instantly. 

Kerienne felt horrible all of a sudden. That was the reason he avoided her all day. It hurt her to see him with someone else. She tried one last time to see if he would answer his phone. Pulling the phone up to her ear, she saw him send her straight to voicemail. Her feelings were hurt. She wouldn't show that, but they were. Deciding to approach him, she walked towards the half-wall they were sitting by. It concealed her presence. She was about to speak up, when Ha-Eun mentioned her name. 

"Wonho, you know I like you and I hope you like me, but I have an issue that needs to be handled before I agree to see you." 

"Sure, what is it?" 

"I don't feel comfortable with you hanging out with Kerienne. I know about you two, and just feel it would be in our best interest if you no longer spoke to her." 

Kerienne pulled her hand to her heart. Surely he wouldn't agree to this atrocity. 

"You know there's nothing there. We are just friends. She is my bestfriend." 

"But I want to be your girlfriend. I simply cannot agree to be with you, if you don't promise to not speak to her ever again. I don't need anything harming our reputation as a couple."

He sat back a moment trying to weigh the options. If he agreed to this, Kerienne would become a void in his life. She would probably stop coming around Jooheon as well. If he didn't agree to it, then Ha-Eun wouldn't be his girlfriend. He wanted to impress her, so he was leaning towards her stipulation. 

"I guess I can do that." 

Kerienne lost all ambition to talk to him. She left the wall not wanting to hear another word. She made a beline towards the bar as she sat down. He saw her as disposable. Wonho threw her away so quickly. Her cousin noticed everything as he had a drink waiting on her. 

"You don't need that creep, and you're prettier than she is." 

At this moment in time, he should've just stabbed her in the heart. That was the closest representation of how she felt. If Wonho wanted to stop all contact with her, she would leave quietly. If he didn't want to fight for them, she wasn't going to fight with him. 

"That's not the point. He just easily threw me away like I'm a piece of trash. He didn't even hesitate." 

She threw back her drink as she decided to go to his dorm to retrieve anything of hers, that he kept. She lost the desire to drink. Her mood was killed. When Jooheon answered the door, his eyes widened. Wonho wasn't there, and he didn't want Jooheon to disclose where he was. 

"I'm here for my things, I'll make it quick to prevent any more awkward situations." 

She pushed passed Jooheon, as the other's were curious on what made her so upset. She did look like she had been crying and quite literally, lost her best friend. Jooheon knew; it was because of Wonho. 

"Heony, I probably will never be back here or around Wonho again. I love you and you're the only other person I got outside my family and few friends. Are you going to throw me away as well? I need to know." 

"What are you talking about Ker, did Wonho say something to you." Jooheon and Shownu stood at Wonho's door watching her collect everything of hers. 

"He didn't know I was at the club with my friend for her birthday. I had been calling all day to see if he wanted to join. He was with Ha-Eun. He didn't see me at all. She told him that in order for him to date her, he had to throw me away. Lose all and any contact with me, to preserve their precious relationship. She is intimidated that I know him so well. He agreed, so I guess I'm more disposable than I thought." 

She laid everything of Wonho's on his bed, in a hope chest. The same one he gave her when they were a little younger. She didn't want any part of memories, that could make her think of him. The two guys felt bad being there. This was unlike Wonho to agree to such absurdity. She grabbed the last of her things as she started walking out. The quicker she left, the sooner she could move on. Obviously she wasn't important. Not even as a friend. She had been there many years for Wonho before he even became an idol. Either way, she was done. She'd still love to be around Jooheon, but not Wonho. 

Kerienne never looked back after she left. She had to take a walk to clear her mind. The owner of a local shop allowed her to go up on the roof of his place, to use as a secret hideout. Not even Wonho knew about it. She even asked for him not to tell Wonho she was there. That is, if he had the decency to look for her. Aside from the hurt, she watched and noticed the stars were out. Many of them shined up in the sky. 

Her phone began buzzing with texts and calls from Wonho. She put her phone down as she wiped the trailing tears away. 

"I'm sorry Wonie. If you want me to disappear, then that's what I'm going to do. Just so you can be happy with who you want to love."

The owner brought up a bowl of soup and hot tea. She hadn't been to the roof in a while so he could tell she was weighing something heavily in her heart. 

"What happened kiddo to remove the sparkle from your eye?" 

"Have you ever loved someone and watched them succeed, only being happy for them with all your soul? Then one day someone, who would try and change them, pops up and wants you to silently disappear from his life. As if you never existed." 

"Wonho I take it? Is he dating anyone?"

"Just started tonight. She wanted him to lose all contact with me. He said yes. Which at first I was really hurt. Felt betrayed even. But she makes him happy so I have no right to fight that. I have no right to stand in his way of love or happiness."

"How do you know that? It could be just infatuation. We both know Wonho won't put up with someone trying to control his life, or even change him. Atleast not for too long."

"I saw the way he looked at her, I've never gotten that from him. Ever. So I went and gathered all of my things at his dorm. I didn't want to deal with him or her."

"I think this will all come out in the wash in the end. Just keep your head up. And don't lose your appetite over this. He's going to come around. Give it time."

The owner left her on the roof as he needed to clean up. Keri laid back trying to find comfort in her heart. She never thought this day would come. Sure they fought sometimes, but they couldn't stay mad at each other for too long. They never accomplished that. What she and he both didn't realize, was that it was love they had for one another. It wasn't seen from each other, but everyone around saw it loud and clear. They both pushed each other to be better and offered nothing but pure support. If they did have any differences, they worked through them. Her flaws and ticks were annoying sometimes, but he never once made her feel bad about them. He accepted her for who she was. And likewise. Wonho got on her nerves a lot, but she never tried to change him. Not like Ha-Eun was attempting to do. 

She figured she would stay there most of the night to avoid anything from happening. Looking down at her phone, she pulled up her Aunt's number. She hesitated on pressing call, but she remembered what Wonho agreed too. There was no reason for her to stay in the city. Especially not now. 

"Aunt, is it okay with you if I come home and help you out? It'll be just for a few months. I'm not feeling like being here anymore." 

"Keri. You don't normally make impulsive decisions, what is wrong?" 

"I just don't want to be here anymore." 

Her aunt agreed to start having everything waiting on her. Her aunt was the only person she ever trusted with her heart. She loved her more than life itself. It was going to feel good to go home and be with her. She'd be able to heal from this quicker helping her aunt at her store. 

Keri collected the things and brought them down to the store. She was going home to pack. Once she left, she didn't know if she would ever be back. She would never forget the hospitality of the shop owner. In her suitcases she packed about a month's worth of clothes. If she hurried and left, her trail couldn't be followed. 

She ordered a taxi to take her a few town's over. It cost her a great deal, but she didn't mind as long as she left the big city. Jooheon had already began texting her trying to find out information. She wasn't sure if it was for him or Wonho, but she wasn't going to tell him at the moment. It was too fresh. She also felt a sense of cowardice by leaving, but if that was what he wanted, then she was going to quietly slip away. 

Her aunt stayed awake to greet her. At least she felt wanted around her. It wasn't going to be a constant battle in her mind. 

"I called your cousin. He told me what happened. Take how ever long you need, but don't let this destroy you." 

"I'm a coward aren't I? For running away." 

"Everyone runs at some point. It all just determines on when our minds say it's time to stop running and face them. You two have been friends longer than I could remember. I honestly don't think he'll be so apt to throw that away. Just give it time baby. He'll come around." 

"I'm not trying to run, and I don't think I am running. I just know that if I stay there, that bit-girl will make his life hell for even breathing around me."

"Then we cut a bitch," she held up a knife trying to make Keri laugh. 

Keri did just what was wanted. It was good to smile even after the night she had. 

Wonho raced everywhere he could think about, that Keri would go. After she left the dorm, he missed her by a few minutes. He had a terrible date, and told Ha-Eun he couldn't do that to Keri. That she had been there before the fame. Before anyone knew who he was. Keri left before he had given Ha-Eun a final answer. He wasn't willing to throw Keri away. That was when he realized he loved her. He rushed to the dorm to change and talk to Keri, tell her that he wouldn't be able to live a day without her in his life annoying him. 

When he got to the dorm though, he saw everything he gave her on his bed. She even returned the hope chest he bought her when he made his first album sells. It was a token of appreciation for her always being by his side. Why did she return everything to him, was a question he wanted to know. 

"She was upset and hurt," Jooheon and Shownu met Wonho in his room, "she overheard you telling Ha-Eun you would promise to never speak with Keri again. That you would throw her away like a piece of trash."

"As Ha-Eun kept talking, my mind took over and clouded everything she said. I can't just throw Keri away. She has been there for me, as my ride or die, since before the beginning. She was the only one. I told Ha-Eun I wasn't going to jeopardize anything with Keri. If that meant she wouldn't date me, then I didn't care." 

Wonho got more upset as the conversation went on. It seemed as if Keri only caught part of the conversation. She blew it out of proportion. This time, she didn't know. It was an honest mistake. 

"Where did she go?" He walked out into the living area trying to call Keri, and sending her messages trying to repair what was now broken. 

"We can all go look for her." 

Each minute that passed was another minute gone for hope to find Keri. They all knew if Wonho lost Keri forever, it would slowly overcome him. This couldn't happen. They jumped in their car as they went to every place she could hide out. Wonho saw the shop owner as they came to a screeching halt. 

"Please, where is Keri? She misunderstood everything." 

The shop owner froze. He didn't know what to do. Keri asked him to not tell Wonho of anything. But on the other hand, Wonho wanted to be with her. 

"She was up here earlier. I heard her on the phone with someone, but I don't know who. I promised her not to tell you, but I can sense you're not here to hurt her anymore than she is." 

"What is that crazy idiot doing. Does she not know that if you eavesdrop, to listen to the whole damn conversation?" 

The shop owner broke out in a laugh. Keri drove Wonho nuts. They reminded him of when he was younger with his love. The only difference was he let her slip away. He didn't want to see that for Wonho as well. 

"Check her family. That would be my guess. You will have to think like her. Put  yourself in her shoes. You'll find the answer then." 

Although the shop owner helped a lot, Wonho still felt lost. There could be many places she went to. The first place was her apartment. He had a spare key, for emergencies. He felt this was an extreme emergency if any. The three guys tried to find clues or any hidden messages. He saw her address book. It was a custom address book with her favorite photographs of them on front. She ordered it like that. He took the book in his hands as he just stared down at it. Hopefully, he could find her before it was too late. 

Keri laid down on the couch as she grabbed her comforter. Her aunt went to bed, since they had a busy day at her store. It was almost morning, but a few hours of sleep would suffice. Good thing the store had managers to open, buying time for them to rest. 

When Kerienne awoke, she smelled breakfast. Her aunt was a busy body, since the death of her uncle. She always found things to do to keep her mind together. Grabbing her phone, Keri unlocked it. Wonho still tried to message her. This was going to be hard. She cared for his happiness though. 

They went down to the store as Kerienne admired all her aunt did with it. 

"Ker, just stay with me. We'll get work done together."

Keri walked to the counter as she grabbed an apron. She introduced herself to the other employees as they stood around. None of them seemed friendly or remotely happy she was there. It didn't matter though, she didn't care to meet new people. 

After the boys got rest, they were on the search for Keri. Wonho had a sleepless night, if this was any indication on how this would be without her in his life, he'd rather not live it. They all got dressed as they rushed out the door. Time was of the essence. Wonho went through every name in the book. One name he overlooked, and a clue he missed was right in front of him.  Her aunt. They took pictures out at her house. It didn't dawn on him. 

Wonho met up with her cousin looking for answers. 

"I know you probably know about what happened, but please listen to me. I have to find Keri."

"So you can just throw her away? She is gone to save face. Keri puts everyone's needs infront of her own."

"I'm not throwing her away! I threw Ha-Eun away. I love Keri. Last night, finding out she left without a trace, was the worst night of my life. I don't want to lose her permanently. I know you love her and just trying to protect her, but I'm not going to stop looking for her. She has to know how I feel. She left without hearing the complete conversation. Without hearing my explanation." 

Her cousin stood there. He was almost ready to kick Wonho out, but he felt the sincerity in his voice. It was right, he knew exactly where she was. Getting him to tell though was going to be a little tricky. He looked past him to the friends. They even looked concerned. 

"How do I know it isn't a trick to cause more stress for Keri? She is all my mom and I have left. I'd rather die than to see her hurt. If I tell you where she is and you even think to destroy her, I will ruin you." 

If this was any other circumstance, Wonho would be offended. Her cousin was doing what Wonho should have done in the beginning; protect Keri with his life. 

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't love her." 

"Why did you say those things?" 

Again. The conversation with Ha-Eun came up. 

"I will not lie, I agreed to it at first. I'm in the wrong there. As the conversation went on, Keri stayed on my mind. I weighed everything thoroughly after. I told Ha-Eun that Keri was the person who had been there forever. I just couldn't throw her away. I ended it with Ha-Eun."

"She left in a hurry. I don't know if I like you. But I will tell you." 

Wonho felt a great sense of relief. For once, someone was offering the greatest hope he could have. 

Keri shadowed her aunt as they began making orders. It came naturally to her. She remembered her first job here. It was an exciting opportunity and she excelled in everything. A song came from the dining hall. She got confused. It was different from what her aunt played in the restaurant. 

"Really fate? Is this how you keep him in my mind." 

She blew off the intro of the song as she plated the dishes, fighting back the tears. It was too much so she was going to change the song, after she delivered the food. Walking into the dining room, she didn't notice who was sitting at the bar. Keri was in deep thought she went back to the kitchen. Normally, radio stations played a full song, but this one skipped to Wonho's verse. She was done. 

Briskly walking out of the kitchen, "Can you please turn that-" 

Wonho was standing in front of her singing. She dropped her towel as she looked as if she had seen a ghost. He never broke his gaze with her. She dropped her head as she tried to turn around before she embarrassed herself from crying. 

"Please Keri, I'm sorry. You walked away before you heard me telling Ha-Eun I can't throw you away. Just like in my song, I can't live a day without you. You've always been there for me. Pushing me. Supporting me. You never gave up on me. You were my person from the get-go. I'm so sorry I have been blind. I'm so sorry I never thought about your feelings. Please, don't leave." 

She stayed in place. All she ever wanted was to be recognized by him. Her love to be recognized and observed. He was the one she loved and cared for. It killed her that he was with Ha-Eun that night instead of her. 

"I'm," she turned around wiping the smudged makeup from her eyes, "I'm jealous. And anal. I won't be taken for granted ever again. I still have a mind to mess Ha-Eun up with my bare hands, but I'll refrain; for now." 

Wonho quickly approached her as he grabbed her face, placing his lips on hers. He felt whole again. His heart was at ease more today than it ever had been. Everyone in the restaurant broke out in cheers for the new happy couple. 

"Let's go home, please." 

Keri looked towards her aunt, who nodded. This was the way it was supposed to be. She wanted Keri happy. 

"Go, come back to visit though; the both of you." 

Wonho grabbed her hand as they left. They were finally stuck together.


End file.
